


Through The Eyes Of Trip

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Season 4 drabble posteps. (2004-2005)





	1. Out Of Place And Time (4.01 "Storm Front 1")

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2004 ASCEML GO award, Best Series/Suite  


* * *

Home...but then, not quite. We're out of place and time, and frankly, I'm sick and tired of the uncertainty of everything. I'm afraid I took my frustration out on T'Pol, which is unfair because she's not to blame.

Seems I'd forgotten all about the Suliban while we were dealing with the Xindi...we all did. And now, they've messed with the time-line in some way...hell, we just don't know what the outcome will be, but having Nazi's in WWII America isn't good.

From what Daniels tells us, we can fix this mess...I hope to hell he's right.


	2. In Our Own Place And Time (4.02 "Storm Front 2")

Well, we did it...we restored the time-line. Preventing Vosk from completing his time machine did the trick, apparently...soon, it will all be just a fading memory. Good thing, for being a prisoner of the Nazi's was one experience I don't care to repeat...and I must admit, when Silik arrived in my cell, and overpowered me, I figured that was the end of us all. Thankfully, life is full of surprises...the Captain being alive was certainly one. 

I don't know if we'll ever figure out exactly how he managed it, but it really doesn't matter...we're home.


	3. Bittersweet Homecoming (4.03 "Home")

As the saying goes, 'you never know what you've got 'til it's gone'. That seems to be the story of my life. But I told T'Les that I didn't want to complicate the issue, and I intend to keep my word on that. After all, T'Pol made the only decision she could...the only decision that made sense for most everyone.

Nevertheless, watching her marry Koss was one of the most difficult things I have ever done. And even now, as I make my way back to Earth, I still feel her lips on my cheek, and wonder...if only...


	4. Personal Borders (4.04 "Borderland")

Back aboard shipâ€”I can't believe that the first time I found myself alone with T'Pol, I asked about her honeymoon. What was I thinking? I must admit, I was somewhat relieved when our conversation was interrupted, preventing her from answering. My mind had been creating images of her with her husband ever since I left Vulcan; I really didn't want to know how accurate a picture it had painted.

That's why her candor in sickbay, after we rescued her from the Orions, surprised me. It really wasn't any of my business...but she obviously thought I needed to know.


	5. The Unborn (4.05 "Cold Station 12")

Soong's augments trouble me. Not so much the fact that they are "superior" to the average human being, but that their superiority makes them...well, arrogant, for lack of a better term. That arrogance is dangerous...and Soong doesn't see it.

He truly believes that he has done humankind a favor with his genetic manipulations...and perhaps there are some benefits when it comes to eliminating disease and defects in the human genome. But the dangers of 'playing God' are too great...if he succeeds in bringing more of these embryos to term, I fear for the future on humankind.


	6. Out Of The Ashes Of A Dream (4.06 "The Augments")

Soong is where he belongs...locked-up for the rest of his life. Part of me wants to say I told you so, when it comes to the way his "children" turned on him, but I won't. They are all dead, and the unborn embryos as well...he'll never get the chance to play god with human lives again. For that, I am thankful...mankind isn't ready for the moral and ethical responsibilities his work requires of us all. But who knows, perhaps some day, he'll find a way to help mankind, without the pitfalls and dangers his genetic engineering created.


	7. Born Of Fire (4.07 "The Forge")

Deceit...deception...conspiracy. We are told this isn't the Vulcan way, yet experience tells us otherwise when the High Command is involved.

The Captain and T'Pol are on the surface, looking for the wrong people...we have evidence that T'Pau was framed, and the more we investigate the bombing, the more it looks like the Syrrannites are innocent, and the High Command may be responsible.

And then there's Soval's willingness to help...exposing himself to censure by the High Command by openly performing a mind meld, in search of the truth...I never expected him to be on our side.


	8. Personal Awakening (4.08 "Awakening")

Soval surprises me. Until today, had anyone told me that he had an affinity for humans, I wouldn't have believed them. But seeing him now, away from the rest of the High Command, doing what he can to learn the truth about who was behind the bombing of the embassy, I find I must.

He is a different person...and I find I like him.

I just hope his self-sacrifice is not in vain...and that we can prevent war with the Andorians, despite what the High Command wants. At the same time, I worry about T'Pol and the Captain.


	9. New Beginnings (4.09 "Kir'Shara")

We prevented a war...and lived to tell about it.

For a few minutes there, I wasn't so sure if we'd be able to pull it off. Looks to me like there's going to be a huge realignment of power on Vulcan, and from what the Capt'n tells me, the Syrrannites have some good people in high places...Soval should feel quite at home among them.

I haven't had a chance to talk to T'Pol yet...I hope she'll accept my condolences, and my friendship...I'd offer her more, if she'd have me...even if she is a married woman.


	10. Shattered Allusions (4.10 "Daedalus" 1)

I had idolized Emory Erickson since I was a child, placing him on a pedestal so high, I was shaking when I finally met him. I had such great hopes of learning from him...

But within hours, I knew something was up. Discovering that he lied to Starfleet about his technology, and more importantly to the Captain, so he could use the Enterprise for his own purposes...well, to say I was disappointed is an understatement.

His actions caused the death of a crewman...and created a rift between me and the Cap't...and sadly, his son couldn't be saved.


	11. And Then There's T'Pol (4.10 "Daedalus" 2)

I told T'Pol I understood. And intellectually, I do. She's been through a lot of changes, in a very short period of time, and it's only natural that she'd need some 'space'...but it still hurts to feel so dispensable.

I miss our discussions after the movies; the easy camaraderie we had finally achieved while working together; the intimacy of the neuro-pressure sessions, that had aided me in my time of need. But it's all gone...because of marriage, or re-examination of her culture, it doesn't matter...our relationship will never be the same, and for that, I'm emotionally devastated.


	12. Observations Upon Recovery (4.11 "Observer Effect")

I guess the doc's procedure worked. His scans show no signs of the silicon pathogen that had infected us, and aside from being a bit weak, I'm feeling better than I have in days.

Hoshi says she's feeling better, too...although she looks exhausted. Of course, I probably look as bad as she does. Anyway, Phlox says we'll be good as new, once we get some sleep. He doesn't need to twist my arm.

I wished Hoshi good night, and smiled, realizing I learned more about her in the past day, than I had in the years we'd served together.


	13. United Against A Common Foe (4.13 "United")

Getting back to Enterprise felt good; giving Malcolm a hard time over disobeying orders, even better. But I must admit, I wish that ship hadn't gotten away; I would have loved to have been able to examine it, in detail, without our lives being in jeopardy.

Of course, this crisis did result in the temporary alliance between Andorians, Tellarites, Vulcans and Humans...and from what the Captain said, it was successful, despite everything that happened while Malcolm and I were on the marauder...apparently, a common enemy will work to unite beings across the universe, as well as a planet.


	14. Cooperation And Sacrifice (4.14 "The Aenar")

Nobody ever said interspecies cooperation would be easy, but despite the many difficulties we've had working with Shran over the years, this mission was successful. The marauders seem to be gone, at least for now, and without one of the Aenar to control them...well, let's just say I hope it will be a very long time before we see them again.

On a more personal matter...asking the Captain for a transfer was one of the hardest things I have ever done...but staying here, unable to control these feelings I have for T'Pol, is out of the question.


	15. A Fresh Start (4.15 "Affliction" 1)

A fresh start...a new beginning. That's how I'm viewing the transfer to COLUMBIA. Admittedly, I haven't made any friends among my engineering staffâ€”according to the Captain, a couple have already asked to transfer outâ€”but working with friends has too many complications. I'm not going to make the same mistakes here as I did on ENTERPRISE. You can't be an effective leader if you allow friendship to get in the way.

But even at a distance, I find myself daydreaming about T'Pol. I'm not sure what that's all about, but I must make sure it doesn't happen again.


	16. One Disappointment After Another (4.15 "Affliction" 2) (Archer's POV)

My crew has disappointed me.

First, there's Trip, who for reasons he will not explain, has transferred to Columbia. Without him to guide them, the engineering staff are unorganized, and uninspired. Their work has been far from perfect, and the lack of response when I called engineering was unforgivable. Aboard this ship, I expect every crewman to do their best, without being asked...so far, I have not had that from the acting chief engineer, or his staff.

However, the reprehensible behavior of my tactical officer is beyond my comprehension. Mister Reed's fate is uncertain...but court martial is inevitable.


	17. Rescue At Warp 5.2 (4.16 "Divergence" 1)

Transferring from one ship to another, via cable and environment suit, is one thing...doing it at high warp is quite another, and frankly, one experience I do not care to repeat. But thanks to Malcolm, I made it safely across.

Shutting down the reactor, and cold starting it at breakneck speed is another. The saving grace in both cases was that I didn't have time to react or think about the danger until it was over, and if I hadn't succeeded, I wouldn't have know.

Now that both the transfer and restart are over, I have time to think...


	18. Second Thoughts (4.16 "Divergence" 2)

Now that the crisis is over, it looks like I'll be sticking around here for a few days to get engineering back in order. Sadly, not all of the disarray is due to the sabotage by the Klingons...I expected better of my staff.

Correction...my former staff.

But as I look around, I see disarray everywhere...not just in engineering...and I wonder what's been happening here. I'm especially curious about what happened with Malcolm, but nobody's talking about it.

If things weren't so tense between T'Pol and me, I'd ask her...but that's not an option right now.


	19. Disarray (4.16 "Divergence" 3)

I have time to think now, and find myself in disarray. I'm glad to see that Malcolm is out of the brig, but so far, I've been unable to talk to him to find out what the hell happened...and the Captain isn't talking, either. All I know is something has caused a rift between them, that may be irreparable.

I understand that all too well...after all, circumstances have destroyed the working relationship I had with T'Pol...yet I find it curious that she questioned me about any 'trouble sleeping', and wonder if she somehow knows about my dreams.


	20. Honor Bound (4.17 "Bound")

What do I tell Kelby? After all, I told him time and again that my return to ENTERPRISE was temporary...and now, I've asked to be reassigned. Should I recommend him as Chief Engineer aboard Columbia, in my place? That might be the best solution to our problem.

In any case, T'Pol and I have once again proven that we make quite a team...better than ever, apparently, since we are ' _bonded_ '. I'm not sure I'm ready to know more about this ' _bond_ ', but at least it explains the daydreams...and the feeling I had that she wanted me back.


	21. Dark Revenge (4.18 "In A Mirror, Darkly 1" 1) (MU Tucker)

That Vulcan bitch...how _dare_ she mess with me! I have half a mind to throw her out an airlock...or strap her down in the engine room, until her skin peels away due to the raditation burns.

Then again, I wonder if Reed has had the chance to refine his torture chamber for use on Vulcans? Now _that_ would be fitting punishment, considering all the time I spent in there, thanks to her tampering with my brain to make me sabotage the ship.

Part of me, however, wants to punish her personally...fulfilling my own desires with her flesh.


	22. Dark Thoughts (4.18 "In A Mirror, Darkly 1" 2) (MU Tucker)

_Damn_...Forrest is as spineless as Archer. Why he'd send that back-stabbing prick on a mission to, what could quite possibly be a far superior ship, is beyond me. If I were Forrest, I'd have put Archer in Reed's infernal chamber for an indefinite period of time. But then, Archer should've never allowed Forrest to live, if he'd really intended to take over the ship. He should've known that assassination was the only sure way to a successful mutiny.

Hell, if he'd believed I sabotaged the ship, he should've killed me, as well...but as I've always said, he's spineless!


	23. Dark Intentions (4.19 "In A Mirror, Darkly 2" 1) (MU Tucker)

I know Archer wants this ship for himself...but Starfleet will never let him keep it. There's too much potential here for improving _all_ of the ships of the fleet. That's why I'm gonna do everything I can to get on the good side of the Admiral...I want...no, I _NEED_ to be in charge of the reverse engineering of this ship. It's my destiny!

__

I'm mystified! Since taking over this ship, Archer has found his balls. I can't believe he actually killed the Admiral...and has delusions of being Emperor, with the DEFIANT as his flagship.


	24. Dark Ambitions (4.19 "In A Mirror, Darkly 2" 2) (MU Tucker)

Boy, I bet Archer never saw it coming! I wonder how she killed him? Knowing Hoshi Sato, it was probably in bed...after all, her favorite approach to advancement within the fleet has always been on her back. She has a talent for that particular form of communications, above all others.

I'm worried about the future...Archer had been dangerous, but he was nothing compared to Sato. After all, seduction is far more compelling than offers of promotion to influential positions within the Empire...she can make the most ambitious of us insignificant, with the promise of a good fuck.


	25. Scepticism Despite The Evidence (4.20 "Demons")

I want to believe her...hell, I keep telling her that I do, but...part of me can't accept that this baby can exist, if she hadn't gotten pregnant, and kept it from me. Could she have 'taken care of it' while on Vulcan? After all, she told me she spent all her time, after the wedding, in meditation. If Koss found out about the child, that would explain his willingness to dissolve their marriage after T'Pol's mother died.

But no...that whole scenario is far too complicated, and frankly, out of character for T'Pol.

There must be another explanation.


	26. The Child (4.21 "Terra Prime")

Creating a child, to incite fear, is beyond my comprehension. The fact that the child was cloned from T'Pol and my genes, with the help of someone on Enterprise, causes me such emotional pain, I can't begin to express myself. But our daughter was beautiful...and I love T'Pol for calling her Elizabeth. There is little consolation in the knowledge that her death was not our fault, but in the process used to create her.

She was created to destroy cooperation among the species of the universe...her death just may have cemented a future of working together in peace.


	27. Voyage's End (4.22 "These Are The Voyages..." 1)

Ten years serving together...seems like only yesterday we rushed to get this ship up and running ahead of schedule, to return Klaang to his homeworld despite the Vulcans objections. That was a rocky start, and there were times over the years I didn't know if we'd get through, but thanks to Jonathan Archer, we have endured.

And now, we're returning to Earth so ENTERPRISE can be decommissioned. The Captain will be signing the Federation Charter, ratifying the newly-formed alliance of planets we helped forge over these past 10 years, and ultimately, we'll all be given new assignments...


	28. Eulogy (4.22 "These Are The Voyages..." 2) (Archer's POV)

Charles Tucker III, better known as Trip, was one of the most gifted engineers I've ever known. He never gave in to doubts when presented with an engineering challenge; he would try anything and everything to succeed. His innovations, which kept us alive over these past 10 years, are now standard features in starship design.

He was also selfless when it came to caring for others. So many of us owe our lives to him...not just for this ultimate sacrifice he made, but for countless acts of heroism over the years. He will surely be missed...but never forgotten.


End file.
